


Sleepover

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cutting, M/M, Panic Attack, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i know there are more tags i just cant think of any, i know this isnt a good coping idea, poor hunten baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Hunten have a sleepover and a little fun as well. Until Hunten has a nightmare and hides away in Alex's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Kiss it better' is by Jeffree Starr and belongs to them. I know the coping method Hunten chooses is wrong, how he makes Alex hurt him, I know how bad it is.  
> Please if you are having these thoughts, get help. It isn't worth hurting yourselves. v.v

Hunten had been asked by Alex if he wanted to have a sleepover. Saying yes, he packed his bags and walked across the street to his friend’s house. Noticing that the house was empty beside him and Alex, he asked where his family was. 

“My parents are at a business meeting till Wednesday. I got the house to myself till then.” He said cheerily. 

“Oh okay then. Hey want to play some video games?”

“Sure, the games are in my room, you know the way, right?”

“Yea, yea I know where it is.” 

Walking up the stairs to Alex’s room, he started whistling a random tune. When he opened the door, he jumped on Alex’s bed before doing anything. Smelling and sighing, he turned his head to the game pile. Picking his head up and getting off the bed, he looked through the games his friend had. Not really finding anything he wanted to play, he picked a random game and put it into the console and laid back down on Alex’s bed, cuddling into the covers. 

“Why are you hugging my covers?” Alex asked laughing.

Blushing and jumping up, letting go of the blanket, he stammered an excuse blushing furiously. Alex, almost falling over from laughter, picked up his blanket and wrapped it around Hunten. 

“Now you’re a blanket monster. Go terrorize some innocent villagers.” Alex said while turning on his T.V. 

Hunten, blushing, could hear John going on and on about being a pillow creature. Sighing and laying down on Alex’s bed, he closed his eyes for a bit. When he opened then again, he could see Alex staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Alex? Whatcha looking at?” He asked sleepily. His voice was deeper from sleep and he could see Alex gulp. 

“Your bed head. Looks like a cat gnawed on your head.” 

“Whatever, my hair looks fabulous.” He said in a falsetto voice, making Alex laugh.

“Loser, hey come check out my score. Bet that you can’t beat it.”

“I can so beat your score. I’m just that awesome.” 

His face fell when he barely got any points and after throwing the controller, he suggested they go to sleep so they could have more energy tomorrow. Getting ready for bed, he started rolling his sleeping bag on the floor. When it was halfway rolled out, Alex came over and stepped on it, stopping it from going any further. 

“Alex? Dude, what’s up?”

“How many years have we known each other? A lot, so I think its ok we sleep in the same bed. Plus my bed is a queen. It’s huge so we can both have our side. So what do you say? My bed or the cold, hard floor?”

“Jerk, you just had to mention the floor is hard didn’t you? Fine I’ll get on the bed.”

“Good, cause the other day I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor. Don’t want Prince Hunten to get hurt from me not being able to sleep right.” Alex said laughing. 

“Oh shut it you. Peasant get me something to drink. Preferably Mountain Dew.” He said in a fake snooty voice. 

Bowing slightly and giggling, Alex went downstairs to get “The Prince” something to drink. After he left, Hunten looked down at his covered arms and stood up to get changed. Humming as he shrugged his shirt off, he didn’t hear Alex push his door open. Luckily he managed to get his sleep shirt over his arms before he turned around. 

“Did you get my Mountain Dew?” he asked, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Uh, yea here.” Alex said as he handed him the can of Mountain Dew. Hunten reached for it, brushing his fingers against Alex’s on accident, causing him to lose his grip almost dropping the can. Blinking, he looked up at Alex and saw the blush bloom on his face. 

“You ok? You didn’t shake my soda did you?” he questioned when he saw the blush. Alex always had a habit of blushing when he pranked someone. 

“Huh? Oh no, I didn’t shake it.” He said as he looked down to hide his face, even though he knew Hunten saw the blush. Shrugging and popping the seal, he drank some and put it on the bedside table. Alex looked up and grabbed his clothes, planning to change in the bathroom. Hunten stood up and walked out of the room before Alex got a chance to get to the door. 

“I’ll change in the bathroom. It’s your room so you change in here.” He said quickly, then ran to the bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door. Blinking, Alex shrugged and took off his shirt and pants. Pulling on his sleep pants, he decided not to wear his shirt since it was hot. 

Hunten kicked off his pants and ran his finger against a few of the cuts on his thigh. Sighing, he pulled his sleep pants on and unlocked the door. Walking back to Alex’s room, he froze in the doorway when he saw Alex had no shirt. Blinking, he forced back a blush he knew was coming and slowly walked into the room. 

“W-Where’s your shirt?” he stuttered.

“It’s hot so I decided to not wear it. Hope that’s not a problem.” He raised an eyebrow, challenging Hunten to disagree. 

“Nope. Nope it’s fine by me.” He shoved Alex over and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers to his face. Alex rolled over and smiled evilly before crying out, holding his head and curling into a little ball. Hunten jumped up and pulled the covers back, watching as his crush writhed in what looked like pain to him. Alex screamed for a few more seconds and then suddenly stopped and looked up at Hunten. He opened his mouth, closed his eyes and burped in Hunten’s face. 

“Dude, that was so nasty! You don’t burp in someone’s face!” Hunten yelled and smacked Alex’s stomach for payback. 

“You know you love my burp smell! Embrace the burp.” Alex laughed as Hunten pretended to gag. Looking over at Alex, Hunten smiled and laid back down. 

“Night lumos.” He smiled and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight nox.” Alex said as he watched Hunten fall asleep. Closing his eyes, Alex fell asleep and rolled over to where his back was facing Hunten. A few hours later, Hunten woke up and stood to go to the bathroom. When he got back, Alex had rolled over on his side and an arm over his face. Crawling back into Alex’s bed, he made it under the covers without waking Alex up. He closed his eyes but was unable to go back to sleep. He had almost managed to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his stomach. Keeping his eyes shut, he thought it was just Alex shifting positions. He was proven wrong when Alex wrapped both arms around him and softly pushed his face into Hunten’s neck. Keeping himself from tensing up, he kept up the charade of being asleep. 

Alex had woken up when Hunten left the bed, taking the heat with him. When he heard Hunten shut the bathroom door, he threw an arm over his face and evened out his breathing. When Hunten settled down and fell asleep, he put his plan into action. Putting his arm on Hunten’s stomach, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Hunten’s middle and buried is face in his neck. Smirking, he exhaled on Hunten’s neck, blowing hot air and tightened his grip on Hunten. Slowly wrapping one of his legs around Hunten’s, he softly kissed Hunten’s neck while running a hand up his arm. 

Hunten’s breath was shaky as Alex ran his lips over his collarbone. He was afraid to open his eyes because he feared Alex would be asleep and just dreaming. He shifted his body a bit and held back a whine when Alex’s lips stopped. Settling, he kept the charade of sleeping just in case Alex started moving again. Alex did start moving again and it caused Hunten to bite his lip when he felt Alex stick his hand under his shirt and run his fingers across his chest. Getting brave, Alex ran his tongue over the back of Hunten’s neck while hooking his leg around Hunten’s, pulling it closer to him. Hunten’s breathing got heavier as Alex sucked on his neck. 

Trying to ignore the pleasure gathering in his stomach, he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the wall. He could feel Alex rubbing against him and fought his urge to grind back into him. Alex smiled when he felt Hunten lean his head back then he froze when he saw Hunten blink. When he didn’t see him blink again, he figured it was just a trick of light and licked Hunten’s earlobe. Throwing caution to the wind, Hunten wound his arm through Alex’s, making it seem like it was a subconscious decision. Alex groaned slightly in Hunten’s ear causing him to shiver. 

“Haaa.” Alex grinned as he sucked on Hunten’s neck causing him to moan softly. He figured that Hunten was dreaming of some attractive girl doing this to him, not his best friend. Alex didn’t mind that his friend was possibly getting off on the idea of a girl. Mentally shrugging, he ran a hand through Hunten’s hair, running over the scar he got when they decided it would be fun to climb the tree in Alex’s backyard. The end result was an unconscious Hunten with a bleeding skull. Making sure to not put pressure on it, he ran his hand down his neck and over his back. 

“Ngh.” Snickering, he repeatedly ran his fingers up and down Hunten’s back, drinking in the sounds he made. He almost giggled when he heard Hunten make the cutest little sound. 

“A-Alex?” It was so quiet he barely heard it. His hands froze and he backed away a fraction. 

“H-Hunten? You’re awake?!” Alex exclaimed scared of his reaction. Hunten turned slightly to look at Alex, his face flushed. 

“Don’t stop now.” His voice barely audible. 

“W-What was that?” he questioned. 

“Don’t stop.” Hunten said louder, pulling Alex down and kissing him.

Alex’s eyes widened for a second then lowered hiding his brown eyes. His hand rose and he placed it on Hunten’s cheek, feeling his slight smile. His other hand wrapped around Hunten’s neck, pulling him closer. Sitting up, Hunten broke away from Alex and brought his lips to his ear.

“It’s 11:11. Make a wish.” Hunten snorted after he whispered in Alex’s ear, making him laugh and grin. 

“You’re crazy Nox.” Alex smiled and softly kissed Hunten again. Hunten smiled and leaned forward to lean on Alex. Falling backwards, Alex wrapped his arms around Hunten and grinned evilly. Slowly moving his hands down, he stopped at Hunten’s sides and ran his fingers up and down over his skin. Hunten jumped and pulled away laughing while glaring at Alex. 

Laughing, Alex waved his hand towards himself, silently asking Hunten to come closer. Blinking, Hunten moved closer and was tackled by Alex. He struggled slightly before Alex leaned down and licked Hunten’s lower lip, making him blush. Glad he succeeded, Alex leaned down once again placing his lips on Hunten’s, smiling when he felt him kiss back. 

Alex pulled away and looked at Hunten whose eyes were hazy and half-lidded. Smiling, he grabbed Hunten’s arms to pull him up and noticed the sleeves had rolled down. Blinking, he thought he saw something red and pulled the sleeves down more. Hunten felt his sleeves being pulled and tried to grab his sleeve before Alex saw anymore then he needed. 

Pinning Hunten down, Alex pulled down the sleeve and saw the scars running across Hunten’s wrists. Alex’s eyes widened and he pulled away slightly. Hunten sat still as he watched Alex, who had just put his hand in front on his mouth. He could see tears forming in Alex’s eyes and reached his hand up to wipe his eyes before they fell. 

“You weren’t supposed to see them.” Hunten said sadly. His hand fell back onto the bed with his wrist up, scars left on display. Reaching down and running his fingers over the scars, Alex leaned down and lightly kissed the deepest looking scar. Pulling up and wiping his eyes, he looked at Hunten’s tear streaked cheeks and felt bad for him. 

Placing his hand on Hunten’s cheek, he leaned down again and placed a gentle kiss against the scarred boy’s lips. Hunten just sat there in shock that Alex would still want to kiss him after seeing his scars. Eyes tearing up again, he threw his arms around Alex’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Alex watched as Hunten’s eyes slowly shut and closed his eyes too, running a hand through Hunten’s hair. 

“I’m sorry I pulled down your sleeves, Nox.” Alex said after he pulled away from Hunten. Opening his eyes, Hunten smiled slightly and cupped Alex’s cheek. Alex leaned into Hunten’s hand, sighing softly, looking at Hunten with sadness in his eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault really. I’m weak enough to resort to cutting myself. I don’t deserve you.” Hunten whispered the last part. Since Alex was so close, he heard it but only barely. 

“Hunten Cross don’t you dare blame yourself for those scars! It’s not your fault. There has to be a reason you started cutting. You couldn’t have just thought it would be fun to slice your skin open. The people who made you do this to yourself deserve to be injured.” After his little speech, Alex was breathing heavily and glaring at the wall. Hunten stared blankly at the ceiling and waited until Alex had calmed down a bit before he slowly reached up and pulled Alex down, gently kissing him.

Alex smiled slightly and grabbed Hunten’s arms, crossing them over his chest, making it difficult for Hunten to move. He rolled them over to where they were side by side, facing each other. 

“We should go back to sleep Nox. It’s late.” Alex said, yawning slightly. Smiling, Hunten nodded and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist. Alex closed his eyes so Hunten wouldn’t see the sadness there while Hunten fell asleep. Alex kissed Hunten’s forehead softly and went to sleep, holding Hunten in his arms. 

_~_

_Hunten opened his eyes and looked around the room, looking for Alex. Getting off the bed he walked to the door and slowly opened it, peeking out into the hallway. Hearing Alex talking downstairs, he went to go see where his friend was._

_“Yea I mean he is so stupid, I hate him.” Alex sighed as he placed his arm on the counter and stirred his drink. Beside him was Hunten’s ex-girlfriend, Alexis, who was currently running a hand through Alex’s hair._

_“Don’t worry Alex, he’s a burden to everyone.” Alexis said._

_“I mean why couldn’t he just disappear or something?” Alex murmured, leaning into Alexis’ hand._

_Hunten watched in horror as Alexis turned Alex’s head and kissed him softly. Gasping, he saw Alex’s hand come up and rest on her hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. Backing away, he accidently ran into the table by the doorway and knocked a picture off. The picture frame shattered and the picture had a tear down the middle. Staring down, he didn’t hear Alex and Alexis run in and gasp at seeing the broken picture._

_“Alex honey why is he here?” Alexis asked confused._

_“He was spending the night and I forgot to kick him out this morning.” Alex said sneering at Hunten._

_“W-What?” He was cut off when Alex shoved him, knocking him over into the glass on the floor. Glaring at him, Alex kicked him and walked off, putting an arm around Alexis’ shoulders._

_~_

 

Hunten shot up in bed, grabbing his arm and gasped, looking down at Alex. His jump caused Alex to wake up and he sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“What’s up?” Alex asked sleepily. 

“J-Just a bad dream, Lumos, go back to sleep.” His voice shaky as he held onto his arm tightly. 

“Are you sure Hunten? I mean I can get you something to drink if you want.” 

“Can you get me something to drink? Water maybe?” He asked.

“Sure, just wait here ok?” 

“O-Ok.” 

Alex smiled and jumped out of bed to get him some water. Hunten waited until he heard him open a cabinet and jumped up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Opening the cabinet, he search for the razor he knew was there for when Alex had to shave. Pulling it out, he shut the cabinet and tried to take the razor apart. Sliding down against the wall by the bathtub, he wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek. 

“Hunten? Where did you go?” Alex asked.

Hunten held the razor tighter as Alex walked closer to the bathroom. He waited for him to walk away and when he thought Alex had gone back to his room, Alex knocked on the door to the bathroom. 

“Hunten. You’re in there aren’t you?” Alex’s voice caused Hunten to drop the razor, making it bounce on the tile. Gasping, he reached out to grab the razor just as Alex broke the door open. Blinking, he saw Hunten grab the razor and pull it closer to his chest. Kneeling down, Alex watched as Hunten gripped the razor in one hand and one hand caught in his hair. 

“Hunten, can you look at me?” Alex asked softly, afraid that if he talked to loud it would scare Hunten. Reaching forward slowly, he placed his hand over Hunten’s on the razor, and pulled back slightly when Hunten’s hand tensed. Hunten shook his head and gripped his hair tighter when Alex gently grabbed the razor and pulled it away. When the razor was gone, Hunten’s other hand wrapped around his waist, digging his nails into his skin. 

“Hey, Nox, stop that.” Alex said while trying to pull Hunten’s hand away from his flesh, gently. The pressure from his nails broke the skin and drops of blood slowly ran down his side. Blinking at the sight of blood, Alex grabbed some toilet paper and pressed it against the wounds. 

“Hunten, can you let go of your hair?” Alex asked running a hand through Hunten’s hair and down to his neck. Alex ran his thumb over Hunten’s ear, making the boy shiver and hide his face deeper into his knees. Alex moved closer to Hunten and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Pulling him closer, Alex hugged him and rocked back and forth slowly, while singing softly in his ear. 

“They make you wanna self-destruct, and become someone else. When it feels like it’s too much, baby don’t hurt yourself. Beautiful scar-.” He was cut off as Hunten raised his head and looked at him strangely. 

“Is that Jeffree Star?” he asked. 

“Yea the song is Kiss It Better. It was for the ‘It Gets Better’ campaign. It’s a beautiful song.” Alex said quietly. He waited for Hunten to say something but only got silence. Sighing, he put his hand under Hunten’s chin and raised his head to his own. 

“What happened in your dream? What made you so insecure?” He asked staring into Hunten’s tear filled eyes. Hunten’s tears fell and he looked to the side. He mumbled something under his breathe and Alex barely heard him. 

“Honestly all I heard in that was my name and glass. Do you think you can say it louder?” 

“Y-You hated me and you were d-dating Alexis. You knocked me over and kicked me in the stomach.” Hunten murmured a bit louder and pulled his face from Alex’s hand, making sure Alex didn’t see any more tears. 

“I could never hate you Hunten, you’re my best friend.” He said in a gentle voice.

“I’ll only ever be your friend. Nothing more.” Hunten said quietly and sadly. 

“Did you already forget what happened a few hours ago?” 

“U-Uh n-no I didn’t forget.” Hunten mumbled as his face lit up. 

“Then why would you think I only want to be you friend?” Alex asked as he pulled Hunten’s head up. Hunten’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as his mind processed what Alex had just said. Mentally snickering at his expression, Alex ran a finger over his cheek and smiled. He gently grabbed Hunten’s wrist and pulled it up, holding Hunten’s eyes as he lightly kissed some of the scars on his wrists. Hunten blushed and tried to pull his arm away but Alex expected that and held on tight. 

“Hunten I won’t hurt you. Can you trust me to not hurt you?” His voice was weak and his grip loosened slightly. Stunned by Alex’s words, Hunten looked away and willed himself not to cry. He felt Alex turn his head and lightly kiss his forehead. Hunten looked back up at Alex and felt a single tear fall before he leaned forward and ran his lips across Alex’s, smiling slightly when he felt Alex frown slightly. 

“I would love to trust you, but I can’t.” Hunten said as he pushed Alex away. 

“Why can’t you trust me not to hurt you? Hunten I care for you so much.” He said as he tried putting his hand on Hunten’s knee, only for it to be pushed away. He looked down and saw that Hunten had somehow broke the top half of the razor off and now had a single blade out and pressed against his cheek. 

“I’ll trust you if you let me make a single cut on myself and make one on you.” He smirked, expecting Alex to say no and try to grab the blade. 

“Okay. I’ll do it, if it helps you trust me more.” He extended his arm to Hunten and waited for something to happen. A few seconds after putting his arm out, he felt Hunten hesitantly grab it. Peeking out of the corner of his eye he saw Hunten place the blade against the skin of his arm, and he flinched slightly at the cold metal. 

“Don’t flinch Lumos, it’ll make it worse if you do. Just breathe.” Hunten said when he felt the flinch. Alex nodded and grimaced, thinking about how much it would hurt. He voiced his question just as Hunten put more pressure.

“Like a paper cut but more pain. Now keep still.” 

“Fine Nox, just don’t make it too deep ok.” 

“Sure, sure it won’t be, I promise.” He murmured as he dragged it across Alex’s arm, in the center of his forearm, fascinated by the way the blade slid across Alex’s skin. He watched as it slowly began to bleed, beading against pale skin and roll down his arm leaving a red trail behind. Alex saw the blood slid down his arm and released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He reached for the blade slowly and pulled it away from Hunten. When he realized the blade was gone he snapped his head up to see Alex holding it close to his face. 

“Since I let you do that, let me be the one to do the same to you. Equivalent exchange.” Alex smirked while Hunten ran a hand over his face. 

“Honestly I thought I got away from the anime loving people. Fine, but I get to pick the spot.” He demanded as he a back.

“Okay then. Where do you pick?” Alex asked ready to regret making this deal. Hunten almost laughed at the look on Alex’s face and started to take off his shirt. Alex blushed and looked down at the blade in his hand. 

“Lumos, look at me you loser. I want it to be right here.” He said pointing at his bicep, where many other scars were. Alex gulped at the marks and shakily raised the blade to the place Hunten pointed at. Closing his eyes for a second, he added pressure and pulled the blade over the scarred flesh of his friend’s arm. He looked down for a bit and looked up to see pain and joy on Hunten’s face. Pain from the cut and joy from finally having blood drip down his skin. 

“Nox? Are you ok?” 

“Yea, I’m okay.” He smiled slightly.

Alex sighed, reached for the toilet paper and pressed it to Hunten’s arm. Hunten leaned forward, kissed Alex’s cheek and put an arm around his shoulder.

“W-We should go to bed. For real this time.” Alex stuttered and helped Hunten stand on his feet. Hunten smiled slightly and pulled the toilet paper of his arm to see the damage Alex managed. The cut was about an inch long and deep enough so that when he took the paper off it still bleed. 

“Alex do you think you can carry me?” Hunten asked swaying slightly.

“Yea, why?” 

“You may need to because I’m about to fall over.” Hunten murmured as he pitched forward into Alex’s back. Alex had turned just in time to catch Hunten, barely making sure he didn’t hit the floor.


End file.
